


하나하키병 eternal season

by vestaminerva



Series: ateez [1]
Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Work In Progress, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vestaminerva/pseuds/vestaminerva
Summary: seonghwa leans over, gauze of eternity covering his eyes as blood red sunflowers fall past his lips.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: ateez [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807072
Kudos: 2





	하나하키병 eternal season

**Author's Note:**

> work in progress & under heavy editing :/

_i remember how i loved you._

if you were to ask seonghwa what he thinks about hongjoong, he would probably blabber for an eternity how he is very beautiful, lively, like a flower. soft, heartwarming and breathtaking. bright and stunning, like the shining sun. after that he would write you a list to the moon and back with other different things he loves about the blue haired boy. seonghwa loves hongjoong, he really does. hongjoong is his beautiful blueberry boy. 

they met for the first time this summer, the one that got away by katy perry playing in the background of the shop as hongjoong crashed into seonghwa's lonely life. since that sunny summer day seonghwa has been very grateful. he didn't like love, but here he is, drowning on it against his own will. and he isn't even complaining.

maybe he fell too fast. maybe it was the song that led them together, or simply the loneliness of seonghwa.

today however, seonghwa is worried. a grey, misty cloud has presented itself around his head.

_i would trust you, but there's wonder coloring your features._

hongjoong had said the first thing in the morning. strange, for he hasn't even seen seonghwa today. they had only called with audio, saying good morning to hear each other's raspy voices after another night without the other.

hongjoong has been at the studio in Seoul the passing week, while seonghwa stayed home in Busan.

and if you were to ask hongjoong which one he would choose between seonghwa and his dream, he would choose death. and that is the problem, the elephant in the room, too quiet to notice but big enough to consume the whole space.

maybe it's cherry blossoms, and this winter will be over, seonghwa thinks as he closes his eyes.

just like the ocean, they can be everything at once.

seeing the world monochromatic, he begins to wonder whether they will ever get to heaven. 


End file.
